Les coulisses de Poudlard
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Comment, à votre avis, se comportent en privé les professeurs de l'école de magie la plus célèbre au monde ? R & R plizz !
1. Professeur Severus Rogue

Titre : Les coulisses de Harry Potter. Chapitre 1 : Professeur Severus Rogue

_Auteur : Yoda Ben ²_

_Source : Harry Potter_

_Rating : PG_

_Genre : Délire vraiment très con_

_Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, perso m'appartient pas, gnagnagna. Et les prénoms du soap opera ont été honteusement pompés à "Amour, Gloire et Beauté" et au sketch "Ca te Barbera", des Inconnus._

_Résumé : à votre avis, comment se comporte le très classe professeur Rogue en privé ? ^^;;_

_Note : Au fait, pour celles qui en douteraient (et elles risquent d'être nombreuses après avoir lu cette fic), je tiens à préciser que j'A-DO-RE le professeur Rogue ! (se rappelle encore des litres de bave qu'elle a versés au ciné quand elle a vu La Chambre des Secrets.. Ah..)_

* * *

Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions à l'auguste école de magie de Poudlard, passa entre les rangs de sa classe pour surveiller les élèves, en train de confectionner une potion sensée rendre le corps transparent comme du verre. Il passa avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé près de Neville Londubat, qui perdit rapidement tous ses moyens en voyant arriver à lui le redoutable professeur.

- Alors, monsieur Londubat, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Heu.. Hé bien.. Balbutia le jeune garçon, terrorisé.

- La bave de crapaud EN DERNIER !!! Tonna-t-il, faisant sursauter tous les élèves de sa classe. Et regardez-moi ça ! fit-il en désignant le reste des ingrédients sur la table, d'un geste quelque peu théâtral. Vous n'avez même pas pilé le sabot de capricorne comme il fallait ! Regardez un peu le résultat, maugréa-t-il en prenant une louchée de la potion de Neville, qui était d'un verdâtre peu engageant. Elle devrait être bleu ciel. Recommencez !

Et il tourna les talons, se drapant dans sa dignité et sa cape en même temps pour réprimander ceux du premier rang. Tous les Serpentard regardèrent les Gryffondor en ricanant. Neville soupira et alla vider son chaudron. Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec l'émail de l'évier, celui-ci devint orange à pois mauves.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe. Rogue enferma toutes ses affaires dans son élégant cartable de cuir noir et arpenta les couloirs d'une allure digne, droit comme la justice. Sa cape volait majestueusement derrière lui, à chacun de ses pas. Il dégageait cette impression d'autorité et de raideur sévère qui en imposait à tous ses élèves depuis quelques années déjà.

Il arriva jusqu'à la grande salle de l'école et utilisa de la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. Il disparut dans une impressionnante déflagration verte et une tenace odeur de soufre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cheminée de son salon, il soupira de soulagement. Enfin cette journée se terminait. Il n'en voyait plus le bout. Il sortit en s'époussetant et alla pendre sa cape à la patère de l'entrée, puis posa son cartable non loin de là et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa salle de bains, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et dégoulinaient dans son dos (Si ! En privé, il lui arrive de se laver les cheveux !), il était vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging fatigué d'un bleu marine défraîchi, d'un vieux tee-shirt vert pomme avec écrit dessus "I'm with Stupid", dont la flèche désignait automatiquement toute personne se trouvant en sa présence (un cadeau stupide des Maraudeurs, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à jeter), et il avait aux pieds des pantoufles en peluche, en forme de cochon (Dans la série : "Détruisons l'image classe du professeur Rogue dans la joie !"). Il alla dans sa cuisine pour chercher une bouteille de Coca qu'il dévissa avec les dents, alors qu'il empoignait la télécommande de sa télé de son autre main. Il arriva enfin à déboucher sa bouteille et s'effondra dans son canapé en zappant au hasard. Il tomba sur un soap opera particulièrement stupide et posa un pied sur sa table basse, encombrée de restes de pizza et de vieux cartons aux noms italiens.

- "Mon dieu, Kimberley ! Je viens de voir Tricia au bras de Felipe !

- Seigneur ! Que va dire cette pauvre Veronica ?

- Quand je pense que Felipe doit l'épouser dans un mois..

- Et dire que Tricia est la meilleure amie de Veronica !"

Ecoeuré devant tant de stupidité, Rogue lâcha sa télécommande et se pencha vers sa table basse pour attraper un morceau de pizza. Hélas, le plus récent de ceux qui peuplaient l'endroit était aussi dur qu'un quignon de pain de trois semaines d'âge. Il renonça à se casser les dents dessus et d'un coup de baguette, envoya le tout dans la poubelle devant chez lui. Puis il matérialisa une nouvelle pizza qu'il mâchouilla d'un air absent.

-" Felipe ! Ose me dire en face que tu n'aimes pas Tricia !

- Mais je n'aime que toi, Veronica ! Même si je te trompe, il n'empêche que je t'aime profondément !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi dur ? Que tu me trompes avec Melissa, Jody, ou Teresa, passe encore ! Avec Mary, Léda, Tiffany ou encore Ursie, je le comprends ! Mais que tu me trompes avec Patricia, ma meilleure amie, je ne peux le supporter !

- Allons, comme si tu n'avais jamais fait d'erreurs !

- Bon, j'aime peut-être encore Peter, et Juliano, et Robert, et Stephen, et Stéphane...

- Tu oublies Jonathan.. Et aussi ton mari.

- Harrison ?

- Non, Pépito !

- Arrête de me faire souffrir inutilement !

- Alors, cette passade avec le vieil oncle Philibert, elle ne signifiait rien pour toi ?

- Mais tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu étais même là !

- En effet ! Et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je vais partir aux Bahamas avec Marcello ! Il est le seul à me comprendre !

- Oh mon dieu ! Comment peux-tu oser me faire une chose pareille ? Marcello, qui a kidnappé mon Yorkshire et mis mes parents sur la paille ! Comme tu es dur !..."

Rogue zappa avant que cette émission stupide ne lui détruise complètement le cerveau et prit un autre morceau de pizza. Un champignon de la garniture échappa à sa vigilance et tomba sur son livre de chevet. Il poussa d'une voix lasse un juron particulièrement imaginatif, enleva le champignon incriminé de la couverture de son livre, et l'examina pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, heureusement limités : il s'agissait de son très vieux et très usé exemplaire des "1001 répliques cinglantes à l'usage des professeurs", du vénérable sorcier Anselmus Sherman, autrefois redouté professeur de Poudlard, célèbre pour sa morgue omniprésente et ses mots d'esprit ravageurs. Le vieil homme le lui avait par ailleurs dédicacé : "A mon jeune ami Severus Rogue, futur professeur de Potions. N'oubliez pas : une répartie bien sentie ou un bon reproche crié haut et fort n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !"

Il contempla pensivement son livre, puis le reposa sur sa table. Il avait appliqué ce dogme depuis le premier jour de classe qu'il avait assuré. Il sourit à ce souvenir, tout en vidant sa bouteille de Coca : fraîchement diplômé, il devait ce jour-là assurer le remplacement de Serena Slater, professeur de Potions, en congés maternité. Il crut, en entrant dans la salle, qu'il était entré en Enfer : les élèves formaient une véritable cohue ingouvernable, se chamaillant et criant, se jetant des sorts et des boulettes de papier. Il reçut d'ailleurs un sort perdu qui lui projeta une giclée de crème fouettée sur le visage. Il n'y tint plus et beugla un "AAASSEEEEEEZ !!!!" formidable qui pétrifia les enfants sur place. Puis, se nettoyant le visage d'un coup de baguette magique, il se campa devant les élèves tétanisés et se dressa sur toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches :

-" Je n'ai peut-être pas l'expérience de Mrs. Slater, mais sachez, mes jeunes amis, que je vais tout de même être votre professeur pendant toute la durée de ses congés. Et au cas où vous seriez trop stupides pour l'avoir saisi avant, JE suis dorénavant habilité à vous donner vos notes. CONTRÔLE SURPRISE !! Prenez tous un parchemin et donnez-moi toutes les propriétés de l'ellébore. EXECUTION !! On ne copie pas et je ramasse les feuilles dans dix minutes. ET JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE UNE MOUCHE VOLER, C'EST COMPRIS, BANDE DE CANCRES ?"

Les enfants avaient hoché brièvement la tête d'un air terrifié et s'étaient aussitôt mis au travail. Rogue avait, en sa première journée de classe, pulvérisé le record de points retirés aux quatre maisons par un professeur en un seul jour.

Ah, c'était le bon temps...

Il regarda sa bouteille de Coca vide et décida d'aller se coucher. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine en se grattant une cuisse, jeta sa bouteille et monta dans sa chambre. Puis, il enleva son pantalon de jogging et son tee-shirt magique (Et pour celles qui se le demandent, il ne porte rien dessous ! wicked smile -- |: })et les pendit à une fléchette, fichée dans une cible de fortune faite d'une planche de bois et ornée d'une caricature débile qu'il avait confisquée à un élève, dix ans plus tôt. Puis il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'écroula dans son lit. Quelques minutes seulement furent nécessaires pour que Severus Rogue achève sa journée dans un ronflement sonore et sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Fin

* * *


	2. Madame Bibine

Titre : Les coulisses de Harry Potter. Chapitre 3 : Madame Erina Bibine

Auteur : Yoda Ben ²

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG

Genre : Délire vraiment très con

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, perso m'appartient pas, gnagnagna. 

Résumé : comme les autres

Notes : Bon, cette fois-ci, pas de yaoi comme d'habitude, mais du yuri. En effet, Florence m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que Madame Bibine, du moins celle des films, a vraiment un look de butch, c'est à dire de lesbienne limite macho (terme fort étrange et inconnu à mon petit vocabulaire, moi-même, je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques semaines). Bon, alors, voilà, voilà. Oh, je tiens à préciser que j'ai complètement inventé le prénom de Madame Bibine, étant donné que J.K.R ne s'est pas donné la peine de lui en donner un, tout comme sa compagne, qui sort entièrement et intégralement de mon cerveau tordu. C'est un pétage de durite caractérisé qui ne mérite rien d'autre que des regards pathétiques et des trognons de choux. 

Par ici la fic !

Madame Bibine, de son prénom Erina, enfila ses mitaines et sortit sur le terrain de Quidditch, son sifflet à la main. Aujourd'hui, elle devait entraîner les équipes de Serpentard et Gryffondor de cinquième année en vue de leur prochain match, et comme chacun sait, ce sont les cours communs entre Gryffondors et Serpentards qui sont les plus pénibles à assurer. Elle détestait passer ses cours à faire la police entre les élèves.

Comme prévu, lorsqu'elle entra sur le terrain, deux élèves étaient déjà en train de se battre. Elle poussa un soupir rageur et empoigna son sifflet. Un sifflement strident et surpuissant figea les combattants sur place ; elle s'avança d'un air décidé et sépara les deux élèves incriminés. 

- Malefoy ! Potter ! Maintenant les insultes ne vous suffisent plus, vous en venez aux mains ?

- C'est sa faute !! Crièrent les deux garçons en se montrant mutuellement du doigt.

- Dix points en moins pour chacun de vous, siffla-t-elle, courroucée. Vous devriez avoir honte, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, je vous signale !! Bon, ça suffit, allez vous mettre en position. Messieurs Dubois et Flint, je vous saurai gré d'un peu mieux tenir vos équipiers.

Les deux capitaines hochèrent piteusement la tête et Madame Bibine ouvrit le coffre contenant les balles de Quidditch. 

- Bon, on va commencer par s'échauffer avec les Souafles. Tenez-vous prêts ! Dit-elle en portant son sifflet à la bouche.

Mais lorsqu'elle lança le coup d'envoi, une averse de gros flocons s'abattit sur le terrain, à la grande surprise des joueurs. Madame Bibine remit aussitôt la balle à sa place.

- Impossible de continuer dans ces conditions. L'entraînement est annulé pour aujourd'hui.

Insensible aux exclamations déçues des deux équipes, Madame Bibine referma le coffre avec un claquement définitif et donna quartier libre aux élèves.

- Non, répondit-elle aux deux capitaines, je ne vous donne pas le coffre. Voler en balai par ce temps serait dangereux. De toute façon, vous avez encore un mois et demi pour perfectionner vos attaques. Vous avez quartier libre cet après midi, profitez-en pour réviser vos tactiques. Mais que j'apprenne que l'un d'entre vous est quand même allé voler malgré la neige, et il sera privé de match ! Je ne le répèterai pas alors passez le mot !

- Mais, Madame...

- Pas de mais ! Votre sécurité est plus importante que n'importe quel match. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Elle disparut dans les couloirs, en faisant résonner les talons de ses bottines, jusqu'à son bureau, où elle régla des détails administratifs et remplit divers papiers, jusqu'à l'heure de la fin des cours. Puis elle sortit de Poudlard et prit le Magicobus qui l'amena juste devant chez elle.

Erina poussa la porte et d'un mouvement fluide, ôta sa robe de sorcière et la pendit à la patère de l'entrée. Puis elle laissa tomber son cartable, qui atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

- Eriiiinaaaaa !!! Tu es rentrée, mon poussin ?

Erina poussa un gros soupir exaspéré.

- Mandy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Une jeune femme accourut en sautillant, visiblement ravie de la voir, et avant que Madame Erina Bibine ait eu le temps de s'en défendre, elle avait déjà déposé un rapide bécot sur son front. Erina résista au réflexe, un peu infantile il est vrai, de s'essuyer le front et considéra sa compagne : la dépassant d'une bonne tête, Mandy n'avait, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, jamais pu se départir de ses robes roses, ni de ses longues anglaises blondes. Mandy lui adressa un sourire radieux qui la faisait ressembler plus que jamais à une poupée Barbie :

- Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu es en avance, aujourd'hui !

- Mmh, l'entraînement de Quidditch a été annulé à cause de la neige.

- Oh, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir un peu plus profiter de mon Erina chouchou à moi ! Conclut-elle en prenant Erina dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre au passage.

- Hééé !! C'est bon, ça va, repose-moi par terre ! 

- Pardon mon canard en sucre, fit Mandy en la reposant avec précaution.

Erina enragea comme un chiot au qualificatif, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne de plus belle.

- Au fait, Erina chouchou, tu as reçu du courrier, dit Mandy en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Je l'ai mis sur la table près du canapé.

Erina avisa le meuble, encombré de photos amoureusement encadrées par sa tendre moitié : elles deux en vacances en Irlande (avec une Mandy souriant de toutes ses dents, affublée d'un chapeau de farfadet vert à boucle parfaitement ridicule, et serrant contre elle une Erina boudeuse dont les oreilles avaient triplé de taille et étaient devenues pointues grâce à un sort jeté juste avant que la photo ne soit prise), elles deux à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1993 (avec une Mandy surexcitée - ce qui avait toujours étonné Madame Bibine, car Mandy n'avait jamais compris les règles du Quidditch -, habillée aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre jusqu'aux cache-oreilles, un petit drapeau britannique dans une main et serrant de l'autre Erina, si fort qu'elle paraissait aussi rouge que l'Union Jack, debout sur les gradins, entourées d'une foule de supporters enthousiastes), elles deux à la remise de leur diplôme de fin d'études... Mandy adorait s'entourer de photos, mais il fallait avouer que sa manie de toujours les encadrer de rose bonbon était parfois un peu bizarre. Erina prit les quatre enveloppes et les dépiauta avec un coupe-papier en forme de balai : une lettre de la Fédération Nationale de Quidditch qui lui rappelait la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion, une facture du tailleur pour sa nouvelle robe d'entraînement, une carte postale de son frère qui habitait en Ecosse, et une publicité sur le Nimbus 2001. Madame Bibine reposa les enveloppes sur la table et récupéra au passage la Gazette du Sorcier, qui traînait sur le canapé. Mandy passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bonnes nouvelles ? 

- Bof, rien de spécial, à part un mot d'Irving. Il va bien et nous embrasse toutes les deux. 

- Oh, comme c'est chou de sa part ! Il faudra penser à lui répondre.

- Pas ce soir, si ça ne te fait rien, ma Quidditchounette, soupira Erina en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Je suis crevée.

- Mais tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement !

- Si tu devais comme moi remplir des dizaines de formulaires et autres paperasses à longueur de journée, tu saurais ce que c'est..

- Sans doute. Tu as envie de manger devant la télé, ma chérie ?

Erina avisa le téléviseur, puis hocha la tête et l'alluma.

- Très bonne idée. 

- D'accoooooord ! Je vais te chouchouter, ce soir !

Erina sourit et commença à zapper. Elle tomba sur les informations moldues. Comme cela ne la passionnait pas des masses, elle feuilleta le journal et tomba sur les derniers résultats des qualifications pour le championnat national de Quidditch. C'est ce moment que choisit Mandy pour arriver en fredonnant, chargée d'un plateau rempli à ras bord de nourriture. Elle posa son fardeau sur le canapé et embrassa Erina sur le front en lui retirant doucement le journal des mains.

- Allons, tu passes tes journées à faire du Quidditch ! Faisons un peu autre chose ce soir !

Mandy prit la télécommande d'autorité et appuya sur les boutons, aussi enjouée qu'un enfant. Erina attrapa un sandwich au hasard et commença à mastiquer d'un air absent. Mandy tripotait toujours la télécommande, et finit par tomber sur un écœurant générique pastel et fleuri avec les profils de divers bellâtres et jeunes femmes passionnées, sur un fond musical qui, s'il avait été une texture, aurait été dégoulinant et sucré au stade terminal.

- Chouette !! C'est l'heure de "Amour, passion et mièvrerie" ! 

- Oh non, maugréa Erina. 

- Mais si ! J'ai hâte de savoir si Michael va enfin avouer son amour à Cindy et si Carl va découvrir que Steve le trompe avec Sandra et si Patricia et Roberto vont enfin se marier et...

- Tu sais pourtant très bien ce qui arrive quand tu regardes ces débilités, fit Erina d'un ton sévère. Ca finit toujours mal, tu éclates en sanglots au bout de cinq minutes, et tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ces séries moldues, je les trouve stupides. 

- Mais non, là il ne va y avoir que des dénouements heureux, tu vas voir ! piailla Mandy d'un air joyeux en se calant dans le canapé, et en prenant le bras d'Erina pour le mettre autour de ses propres épaules. 

Au bout d'à peine quatre minutes, les pronostics d'Erina se vérifièrent. Michael avait enfin avoué son amour à Cindy, sans succès ; Steve et Carl s'étaient gravement disputés et l'un d'eux avait fini à l'hôpital, où un charmant infirmier du nom de Claus lui réapprenait lentement à vivre ; le bonheur de Roberto et Patricia était brusquement obscurci par l'apparition d'une certaine Veronica, que Roberto devait épouser avant d'avoir perdu la mémoire dans ce grave accident d'avion dont il avait été le seul survivant... Et Mandy rivalisait avec les chutes du Niagara en manquant se moucher dans la cravate d'Erina, qui lui tendit un mouchoir en papier de bonne grâce.

- Erinaaaaaa !!! Snif sniiiffff.. C'est tellement triste, fit Mandy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et au double de leur taille habituelle.

- Mandy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ces soap operas à la noix ?- Snif-snif... Tais-toi et serre-moi fort ! acheva Mandy en se terrant dans le giron de Madame Bibine.

- Mais oui mon cœur...

Erina poussa un soupir vaincu, et se résolut à étreindre la masse sanglotante et reniflante qu'était devenue sa petite amie, poussant la sollicitude jusqu'à lui tapoter gentiment le dos pour la calmer. Elles passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, quasiment immobiles devant la télévision, et Madame Bibine sentait avec soulagement les sanglots de Mandy s'espacer peu à peu, jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter tout à fait, tout comme l'inondation de son chandail réglementaire frappé du blason de Poudlard. Il sembla à Erina que Mandy était désormais en train de profiter de la situation de manière éhontée, et elle poussa un soupir à faire trembler les vitres.

- Mandy...

- Vouiiiii ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as fait exprès de regarder ces débilités juste pour être dans mes bras, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout ! Fit l'intéressée en se blottissant de plus belle, ses larmes déjà oubliées. 

Erina ne put que sourire à cette réponse.

Elles continuèrent à regarder la télé un moment, puis une dizaine de mini rugissements se firent entendre à l'horloge à coucou (où le petit oiseau était remplacé par un dragon) de l'entrée.

- Il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Lança une Mandy enthousiaste. Ca tombe bien, je toooooombe de sommeil ! fit-elle en s'étirant et en bâillant.

Erina ne protesta pas et les deux femmes allèrent se coucher. Erina, dans son pyjama en pilou avec des petits balais de Quidditch imprimés, attendit que Mandy ait fini de mettre sa chemise de nuit rose bonbon à bordures de dentelle et qu'elle se soit glissée à son tour dans le pucier, et éteignit enfin la lumière.

Plus tard, dans le noir....

- Mmhhh... Mandy ?

- Vouiiiiiii ?

- Que.. Que fait ta main, là ?

- Il me semble que la réponse devrait être évidente, ma chérie, répondit Mandy en gloussant.

- S'il te plaît, ma Quidditchounette... J'ai mal à la tête ce soir...

- Meuh non, fit Mandy avec un ton suave qui dissimulait une volonté d'acier trempé au tungstène.

- Mmh... Man.. Mandy... Je t'ai dit non, Mandy, ne me force pas à répéter... Mandy, je... Oh. Bon, cinq minutes, alors.

- Ooooh, mon Erina chérie.... 

Les dernières phrases échangées furent noyées dans un bruissement de draps et de gloussements canailles, et ce fut dans cette joyeuse ambiance que se termina la journée de Madame Erina Bibine, professeur de vol à balai et entraîneur de Quidditch.

FIN.


	3. Professeur Binns

Titre : Les coulisses de Poudlard, chapitre : Professeur Quinquagésime Binns

Auteur : Yoda-Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Conneries

Pairing : aucun

Rating : PG

Notes : Pardon aux services téléphoniques des villes de Londres, Manchester, Liverpool, Norton et ses environs, à Derrick, aux magnétoscopes, à la commune de Kervadec-sur-Varech (un papier de Carambar pour celui qui trouvera d'où ça vient), aux "Chiffres et des lettres", à Whistler et à l'auteur du tableau "American Gothic", et à l'industrie du soap opera à l'américaine.

- ... Et ce fut la victoire des gobelins à la bataille des Cornouailles de 1377 qui leur permit d'acquérir un statut juridique à part entière dans le monde sorcier. Demain, nous verrons les spécificités de ce statut. En attendant, référez-vous aux pages 71 à 86 de vos manuels. Le cours est terminé.

Malgré cela, il fallut la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours pour tirer Harry de sa léthargie pâteuse, et il décolla à grand-peine son menton de sa main, où il était appuyé depuis trois bons quarts d'heure. La mâchoire endolorie et rouge, il rassembla ses affaires, aussi endormi que le reste de la classe, et sortit avec tous les autres élèves de la salle de cours du professeur Binns. Ce dernier attendit comme à son habitude que tout le monde soit sorti pour rassembler les ectoplasmes de ses feuilles de cours et les ranger dans son cartable fantôme, puis retourner à ses appartements, en traversant le tableau noir. Sa journée était finie, et il aspirait grandement à un peu de repos. (Vous remarquerez que l'auteur a résisté à l'envie de faire un calembour épouvantablement éculé et convenu, du genre "le professeur Binns était crevé -sans jeu de mot". Nous espérons, chers lecteurs, que vous apprécierez cet effort. Fin du message à caractère informatif) Quinquagésime Binns traversa donc les murs de plusieurs salles de classe, et se retrouva enfin chez lui. Il posa son fantôme de cartable sur un guéridon et jeta un coup d'œil satisfait à ses appartements. 

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce tapissée de papier peint d'un beige passé qui aurait pu concourir pour le titre de la couleur la plus banale et passe-partout existant au monde. Devant la cheminée qui n'avait plus connu de feu depuis 1856, un fauteuil poussiéreux et propice à l'endormissement était occupé par un squelette vêtu comme au XIXe siècle. Dans un angle, trônait un téléviseur antédiluvien, du genre qu'il n'est même pas besoin d'allumer pour savoir qu'il est en noir et blanc, rehaussé d'une boule à neige vidée de son eau, contenant une réplique miniature de la station d'épuration de Kervadec-sur-Varech, souvenir d'un voyage d'agrément que le professeur Binns avait effectué il y avait fort longtemps. Les autres murs, aux fenêtres condamnées par des planches, étaient pour la plupart occupés par des bibliothèques encombrées de livres, étrangement identiques. Seules, des reproductions des tableaux "La mère de Whistler" et "American Gothic" égayaient (enfin, si l'on peut dire) la pièce de leurs tons vifs et colorés (là, vous pouvez rire, c'était ironique.) A la place d'honneur, trônait une grande photographie représentant le clan Binns au grand complet en l'an 1842, montrant ce qui semblait être une soixantaine de clones du très ennuyeux professeur d'histoire de la magie de Poudlard, du rayon "nourrisson" au rayon "dernier âge", en faisant abstraction des queues-de-pie et des barbes pour ces dames et en les remplaçant par la même robe à fleurs inénarrable et la même ombrelle bordée de dentelle. Binns inspecta les étagères d'un œil critique, à la recherche d'un ouvrage. Son visage s'éclaira, et il sortit un volume, sur lequel il dut souffler la poussière pour lire le titre : "Annuaire des postes et télécommunications pour la ville de Londres, année 1932". Car en effet, outre une bibliothèque à part contenant ses livres d'histoire dont il se servait pour faire ses cours, tous les autres livres que possédait Binns étaient les annuaires de la ville de Londres, à partir de 1902. Plus les éditions de 1910 à 1954 pour les villes de Manchester et Liverpool, et l'édition de 1938 pour la ville de Norton et ses environs. Il passa devant un phonogramme usé et récupéra un disque dont la pochette s'intitulait "Collection des Musiques concrètes, volume 618 : Concerto pour scie égoïne et homme qui ronfle". Il enclencha l'aiguille du phonogramme sur la vieille galette de vinyle, et ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers gémissements de la scie entrecoupés de ronflements sonores se firent entendre qu'il consentit à reprendre son annuaire, dont il récupéra la feuille de papier qui lui servait de marque-page et il reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissée, à partir de Mr Baxter, James, résidant au 8, Oxford Street. 

Il continua ainsi sa lecture un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sur la cheminée, celle qui trônait à côté de son diplôme du professeur le plus ennuyeux de tous les temps (un cadeau des Maraudeurs, dont le sens lui paraissait encore obscur), lui apprenne qu'il allait bientôt être sept heures et demie. Quinquagésime ferma son annuaire avec un sourire gourmand.

- Il est enfin l'heure pour un peu de distraction...

Il replaça son livre avec soin dans sa bibliothèque, puis alla ouvrir le meuble où était posé son téléviseur, pour en extraire une cassette vidéo, dont une étiquette soigneusement collée disait "Episodes de Derrick, saison 47, n° 3, 4 et 5". Fébrilement, Binns sortit la cassette de sa boîte et l'inséra avec révérence dans son magnétoscope, puis alla s'installer dans son fauteuil, où il se cala avec bonheur en attendant que le magnétoscope se mette en marche, ce qui mit un bout de temps vu la vétusté de l'objet. Puis, le déclic salvateur se fit entendre et le très soporifique générique de la série policière Derrick se fit entendre. Binns connaissait cet épisode par cœur, car cela devait faire environ la 598e fois qu'il le regardait, comme toutes les autres cassettes qu'il possédait, par ailleurs, et qui étaient ni plus ni moins que la série entière des aventures du célèbre policier allemand, plus quelques numéros des "Chiffres et des lettres". Non pas que Binns fût un particulièrement grand fan de Horst Tappert en particulier ou des séries policières en général, mais il trouvait que cette série collait bien à son personnage. 

Mais alors que Derrick allait se rendre à la poursuite (à allure raisonnable, s'entend) des malfaiteurs, le magnétoscope s'arrêta brusquement. Intrigué, Quinquagésime se leva et passa la tête dans son appareil, pour se rendre compte que la bande était bloquée par un bourrage de poussière. Voilà qui était ennuyeux. S'il tentait de lire quand même la cassette, il risquait de l'abîmer, et chercher à l'enlever serait sans doute encore pire. Il finit par se résoudre à la seule solution : rembobiner la cassette, ce qui éviterait de déteriorer la bande et les têtes de lecture. Le vieil appareil se mit donc en route. A l'allure où il allait, la cassette ne serait pas rembobinée avant un bon quart d'heure. Binns se résolut donc à regarder ce qui se passait sur les autres chaînes. Et là, l'incroyable se produisit.

En zappant au hasard, il tomba sur une émission montrant un homme et une femme, dans un luxueux appartement. La femme était maquillée à la truelle, arborait une invraisemblable choucroute blonde sur le crâne et une robe battant tous les records d'empilement de frous-frous et de dentelles au centimètre carré. L'homme, de son côté, était vêtu d'un smocking débraillé, genre fêtard après la noce, avait une chemise ouverte sur un torse moquette et des cheveux luisants de brillantine. Les deux personnages semblaient discuter avec animation. Binns monta le son, intrigué :

- "Veronica ! Je t'assure que malgré tout ce que Jessica a pu te dire, je t'aime toujours !

- Et que fais-tu de Patricia ? Tout le monde dit que tu annonces à qui veut l'entendre que c'est elle la femme de ta vie ! Et que tu comptais même l'épouser !

- Mais enfin, ma chérie, c'était avant que je ne perde la mémoire dans cet accident d'avion dont j'ai été le seul à réchapper, et...

- Et Kelly, à qui tu avais promis le mariage ? Et à Melissa, Teresa, et Jody ? Et ces pauvres Felipe et Marcello, à qui tu as promis monts et merveilles ? 

- Ecoute, Veronica, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi et...

- Il suffit, Roberto ! Je suis lasse d'écouter tes mensonges ! Jamais tu n'as fait de cas de mon bonheur ! Tu ne sais que promettre sans jamais tenir tes engagements ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne m'appelle pas Veronica mais Jennifer ! 

- Mais enfin, Huguette..."

Quinquagésime suivit l'épisode d'"Amour, Passion et Mièvrerie" quelques minutes, médusé, avant de se reprendre en sursaut. 

- Mon dieu ! Mais cette émission est dangereuse : c'est qu'on se laisse vite passionner par l'histoire... Ce n'est pas bon, ça.. Pas du tout...

Encore tout retourné, Binns éteignit téléviseur et magnétoscope, et décida qu'il était grand temps de se coucher, après cette soirée si riche en émotions. Et dire qu'il avait failli regarder jusqu'au bout cette émission, qui, horreur suprême, avait réussi à capter intensément son attention ! Il n'avait pas vu passer ces dix minutes et s'en voulait terriblement. Il traversa un paravent dans sa chambre à coucher et en sortit vêtu d'une ample chemise de nuit avec des petits fantômes imprimés qui astiquaient leurs boulets à la poudre à récurer (un cadeau de Peeves, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi la signification) et d'un bonnet à pompon gris cendreux faisant esthétiquement ressortir ses favoris, puis il se glissa dans ses draps et éteignit d'une pensée les chandelles de sa chambre. Ce fut après s'être promis de lire les annuaires de Londres de 1932 à 1940 en entier, en remplacement de ses épisodes de Derrick quotidiens, qu'il s'autorisa enfin à sombrer dans un sommeil tout fantômatique.


End file.
